


Cold Night

by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished
Summary: Why is space so freaking cold!
Relationships: Err/Ignignokt (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cold Night

Err shivered beneath his sheets, which did nothing to shield him from the cold. He hugged himself and cursed under his breath. He had never seen another Mooninite struggle with the cold like he did. Even Ignignokt seemed fine with the freezing temperatures. It was frustrating and unfair!

The small alien rolled over and curled in on himself. He could see his breath come out in little puffs. Ignignokt was sound asleep on the other side of the cabin, he'd even kicked his sheets off. 

Err got an idea and sat up. He swung his legs over the bed and hopped down. He bit back a hiss as his feet were chilled by the cold, moon metal floor. He snuck over to Ignignokt's bunk and snatched his sheets. He paused as a wave of heat brushed his hand. Err blinked, confused and surprised. He hesitantly held a hand over Ignignokt's chest, warmth spread through his fingers and palm.

With a glance back to his bunk, Err made up his mind and climbed into bed with Ignignokt. He pressed himself to his companion's side and pulled the sheet over them. He sighed happily as the cold left his tiny body.

Ignignokt stirred as his bunk moved. He furrowed his brow and moved his hand around to find what changed. There was a body next to him. Before any alarm bells could go off, he recognized Err's presence. Too tired to say anything, Ignignokt just wrapped an arm around the smaller Mooninite and fell back asleep.


End file.
